1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-40273 discloses a conventional shielded connector with an electrical contact formed in a shielding shell. The contact can resiliently contact a shielding portion to achieve reliable and easy connection of a shielding portion of a shielded cable and the shielding shell.
The shielding shell of the above-described connector is formed by bending an electrically conductive metal plate into a cylindrical shape, and four spring pieces project out in the longitudinal direction at regular angular intervals from the rear edge of the shielding shell. The spring pieces are folded in at the longitudinal projecting ends and can deform resiliently in radial directions. However, external matter can interfere with outwardly projecting parts of the spring pieces. Thus, the spring pieces easily can be damaged. Accordingly, a contact state of the shielded cable and the shielding portion is likely to be unstable.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a shielded connector for protecting a touching portion of a shielding shell from contact with external matter.